


Into You

by Life_HD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_HD/pseuds/Life_HD
Summary: HELLO DNF COMMUNITY, KARLNAP WILL ALWAYS BE MY NUMBER ONE BUT I SUPPOSE I LIKE DNF 😅😅😅😅😅😅😅LWT ME KNOW IF I SPELLED SOMETHIN WRONG, I'M NOT LIKE EDITING IT/REREADING IT I JUST HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS LITTLE THING, BASED OFF THE SONG Into You BY Ariana Grande :33333
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Into You

His back is against the velvety material of the arm chair, his leg is crossed, right hand sitting atop his left ankle on his knee, dress shoes shining in the club lights. His left hand taps impatiently on the arm rest. He's waiting, been waiting for about eight minutes, but that's his fault. He knows he's here early. The song playing over the speakers starts to come to a close causing his heart to race in his chest. He fiddles with the chain around his neck and rubs his hand over his chin until he hears a familiar tap of heels come down the hallway.

He straightens up and tries to appear calm, taking a sip from his glass, swirling the ice around the cup and focusing on the noise. The liquor hits tongue and slides down his throat, he doesn't react as he pokes his tongue out to get the Brandy taste off his lips. The dark curtains finally are pulled open as he and the bouncer share a nod at each other. The curtain finally closes and he doesn't look up from his drink, just takes another sip.

The dancers heels click on the cold tile floor as he nears the pole in the middle of the room. Eventually he brings his eyes to look at the other. They don't say anything as the song begins. 

The dancers back is arched against the pole and his legs bend slightly, bringing his hand above him onto the pole. The dance begins and all he can do is watch the others body move to the beat and watch the way the purple and blue lights hit his pale skin. The other somehow ends up in front of the pole on his knees, his hands move back so they're above his head and holding the pole. He moves his hips in the grinding motion to the beat of the song as he tips his head back.

That's where he decides it ends, he moves forward in the chair until his hands rest on the others waist, snapping the shorter out of his blissful state. They only make eye contact for a few seconds until the taller is bringing the dancer into his lap causing him to grind down when he lands. 

The taller tips his head back, "God, Georgie. Looked too good dancing like that." His voice is deep and airy. The lap dance continues as George brings his hands to the others biceps and sways hips hips. The dancers accidentally rubs their hips together, "fuck, George."

"You can touch me," George says, breathily. "Please touch me, Dream". That's all he needs to hear as he brings his hands to lightly trace over the others shoulders and drags them down his arms moving to his waist. He brings his hands under the others black tank top and uses his nails to drag down the skin. Georges hips stutter as he whines.

Dream brings his face to Georges neck, dragging his teeth across it, dragging his tongue over the others skin tasting the salt dancing on his taste buds. He brings his mouth up to the others jawline, nipping and biting at it, leaving small red patches on it. George whimpers, thighs starting to shake at the touches, the foreplay riling him up. 

He brings his face out of the others neck, but doesn't pull fully away, his breath landing on the others neck. "Georgie," he says, voice deep and low. The other whines and his hips stutter again as his thighs threaten to fail him. "You want to get off tonight?" George's head nods feverishly, "good boy, such a good boy isn't that right?" The taller brings his hand to the other's jaw as his mouth goes back to his neck.

"Please, I'm your good boy, please." The shorter yearns for more than these touches, "please, kiss me? Pretty please?" He flutters his flashes, hoping the other is looking at him. His hands shake where they sit atop the seat cushion. George might be a sucker for foreplay but he wants more tonight.

"I don't know, baby. You have been good but I just don't know." Dream smirks, bringing his hands to the others hips and pulls them against his, pulling a moan out of the dancer. "maybe if you can get off without my hands I'll give you something? Huh, do you like that? Or I could just leave you here, alone and hard and out of a couple hundred dollars. Which would you prefer babe?"

George doesn't answer, just slides his hips down against Dreams as his head tips back, "fuck," he says, voice shaking, "oh god," the hands on his hips are forcing them to go at a pace that's fast and new to George causing his hips to start to feel as if they're burning. He feels one of the hands on his waist move from his body before the warmth is felt on his neck, gently squeezing.

"Keep going baby, so good," Georges whines only get more desperate as sensitivity comes over him, his hips shake and thighs tremble in a weak attempt to hold him up. His legs fail him as he accidentally falls right onto the others lap. They let out matching noises and Georges back arches. The blonde moves his hand from around the others neck to his shorts as he begins to palm him

"You've been so good to me tonight. Spoiling me with a show and giving me a lap dance and now look at you, so beautiful on top of me, getting off on my thigh, I think you deserve to cum, don't you agree babe?" The boy on top of him nobs quickly, body language basically begging for him to let him finish. "Good boy," he says, moving his hand over his crotch to move faster.

"Dream, Dream" George whines out, voice dragging out the last syllable. He's pushing up into the others hand and grinding back at a fast pace. The moans he let out are addictive to Dream as he bites down on his jawline moving his hips in rotation with the others. George's words are slurring and coming out as mumbles as he chases orgasm. 

"Only good boys get to cum, Georgie," Dream says, taking both his hands and holding Georges hips in place, pulling a noise of disapproval out of him. "And I think you've been real good for me, babe," Dream snakes his hand under the waistband of the other shorts, stroking him as he nips at Georges earlobe. "You can cum," George finishes after a few strokes, moaning while his hips tremble in the others' grasp. "Good boy, Georgie,"

George takes a moment to let his breath even out before grabbing a paper towel from the table next to them, cleaning up and making sure not to stain any of their clothing. Dream is still sitting back in the chair watching the other. George tosses the towel into the bin and places his hands on the others chest, "You've got a problem, I think."

Dream stands up, now standing taller than George as he wraps his arms around his waist, "What do you say we get out of here and fix the problem?" George's eyes slip close as he hums.

"Yeah, I'd like that,"

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO DNF COMMUNITY, KARLNAP WILL ALWAYS BE MY NUMBER ONE BUT I SUPPOSE I LIKE DNF 😅😅😅😅😅😅😅LWT ME KNOW IF I SPELLED SOMETHIN WRONG, I'M NOT LIKE EDITING IT/REREADING IT I JUST HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS LITTLE THING, BASED OFF THE SONG Into You BY Ariana Grande :33333


End file.
